


Stay the night

by Simphony



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Incest, M/M, Young!Ylvis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si morse un labbro. A volte Vegard si chiedeva se Bård potesse sentire quanto la sua indifferenza gli facesse male. Se poteva sentirlo soffrire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Maribingo di maridichallenge con il prompt 10. “L'eternità – Giorgia” sfruttato impunemente come Free Prompt.

La casa si trovava nel silenzio più totale. Dopo aver passato un pomeriggio intero di fronte al pc a dannarsi con l'ultima espansione di Warcfraft, Vegard si tolse le cuffie, iniziando a sentire i morsi della fame.  
I genitori era fuori per una non chiara cena con amici di famiglia o con amici del coro della chiera e sia lui che Bård avevano deciso di rimanere a casa.  
Lui perché odiava qualunque tipo di rapporto sociale, il fratello perché era troppo infuriato con Vegard per poter anche immaginare di mettere il naso fuori casa (o fuori dalla propria stanza). La cosa andava avanti da una settimana ormai. Bård si rifiutava di parlargli o anche di rimanere nella stessa stanza con lui.   
Vegard si stiracchiò, alzandosi in piedi, decidendo che dopo 5 ore necessitava di mangiare qualcosa.  
Passò di fronte alla stanza di Bard, innaturalmente silenziosa. Vegard appoggiò l'orecchio alla porta e iniziò a preoccuparsi quando realmente non udì alcun suono.  
Aprì silenziosamente la porta, sbirciandosi al suo interno. Bård era arrotolato dentro le coperte e dava le spalle alla porta. Erano giorni che il fratello sembrava spento, privo di qualunque voglia di fare qualunque cosa che non fosse fargli il broncio e insultarlo.  
« Bård. » chiamò il più grande « Sto per chiamare qualcuno per la cena. Cosa preferisci, cinese o messicano? »  
« Il digiuno. » replicò il più piccolo lapidario « Ora che hai svolto anche questo compito da perfetto fratello maggiore, ti assolvo dai tuoi doveri. Puoi andare. »  
Vegard sospirò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, poi, ignorando l'acidità del fratello, si sedette sul letto vicino a lui.  
Si morse un labbro. A volte Vegard si chiedeva se Bård potesse sentire quanto la sua indifferenza gli facesse male. Se poteva sentirlo soffrire. Se poteva _capire_ quanto lo amava e quanto avrebbe voluto solo stare accanto a lui, senza preoccuparsi del mondo che li circondava.  
« Bård, per quanto sarai arrabbiato con me? » domandò a bassa voce.  
« Quanto starai via? » chiese invece il più piccolo.  
« 24 mesi. Ma ti assicuro che voleranno via in un... »  
« E allora ti odierò per 24 mesi. » lo interruppe di nuovo Bård « Sei un egoista Vegard. »  
Vegard chinò gli occhi, non sapendo bene che cosa rispondere. Fondamentalmente era vero.  
Se ne andava perché era un egoista. Perché Bergen gli stava stretta, così come iniziava a sentirsi soffocare ogni volta che vedeva Bård. Il sentimento di amore che lo teneva legato a Bård doveva essere spezzato, per il bene di entrambi.  
Per Bård che doveva continuare a rimanere all'oscuro di tutti i disgustosi sentimenti di Vegard e per Vegard stesso che doveva tentare di estirparsi dal petto quei sentimenti malsani.  
Erano comunque tanti i motivi per il quale Vegard aveva deciso di adempiere al servizio militare, ma rimaneva, fondamentalmente, un egoista.  
« So che adesso non capisci Bard, ma un giorno lo farai. Staremo insieme da qualche parte a prendere una birra e riderai su tutto questo. Ma adesso devo partire. Farà bene a tutti e due stare un po' lontano, no? »  
Bård si voltò immediatamente verso di lui, fuoriuscendo dal suo bozzolo di coperte.  
« No. » replicò il più piccolo con gli occhi lucidi « Non mi farà bene stare lontano da te Vegard. Io non voglio che tu te ne vada! »  
« Devo andare Bård. Non posso e non voglio tirarmi indietro. Ne ho bisogno Bard, per una serie di motivi che tu non... »  
« Smettila di pensare che io sia stupido! » urlò Bård alzandosi a sedere e voltandosi verso verso il fratello « Smettila di credere che solo perché sono più piccolo io non sia in grado di aiutarti, confortarti o consigliarti. »  
Vegard si strinse le mani a pugno fra i capelli, pieno di frustrazione e di rabbia.  
« Io... Io... » esclamò Vegard « Io ti considero la persona più preziosa sulla Terra Bard. » sibilò piano tentando di moderare la propria ansia e agitazione e di fare ordine nella propria testa confusa « Ma devo imparare a... a... a stare senza di te Bard. Non ci sarai per tutta la vita, solo per me. Ti farai una famiglia, avrai dei figli e una vita e un lavoro di successo. E io devo imparare a cavarmela da solo. A difendermi, a dire quello che penso, a capirmi senza aver bisogno di te che mi conosci cosi bene. Lo capisci, Bard? » ansimò alla fine, stringendogli le mani fra le proprie, il viso rigato dalle lacrime.  
Avrebbe solo voluto dirgli che avrebbe voluto scappare via con lui, andarsene in un altro paese, dove nessuno li conosceva. Andarsene e stare solo con lui, vederlo tutti i giorni, amarlo tutti i giorni, sentirlo vicino a sé tutti i giorni della propria vita.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se anche lui lo sentiva come se fosse parte di sé, come se fosse quel piccolo pezzo del cuore che mancava e che lo faceva sentire vuoto.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se anche lui sentiva come se fossero una cosa sola, perché era quello che Vegard sentiva. Sentiva che lui e Bård erano come destinati a stare insieme, per l'eternità. Sentiva che era la cosa giusta, che doveva andare così.  
Ma allo stesso tempo sentiva che era sbagliato.  
Che tutto quello che provava, che voleva, che desiderava era sbagliato. Perché Bård era il suo cazzo di fratello e Vegard non ce la faceva a sopportare quel disgusto che provava per sé stesso e l'amore che provava per lui.  
Non ci riusciva.  
Doveva staccarsi, andarsene, provare a vivere senza di lui, a farsi una vita senza di lui.  
Bård scosse la testa.  
« Perché non potrò starci per sempre, Vegard? Perché non puoi affidarti a me per il resto della tua vita? Io... »  
« Lo pensi ora, Bard. » lo interruppe a bassa voce Vegard, accarezzandogli i capelli e baciandogli una tempia, riprendendogli poi di nuovo le mani, beandosi del calore della sua pelle « Lo pensi ora. Arriverà il giorno in cui ti guarderai indietro, Bard, e ti renderai conto che tutto questo attaccamento che hai per me non è sano. Che non è altro che abitudine l'uno all'altro quello che provi. »  
Cristo se faceva male dirgli quelle parole, allontanarlo volontariamente da sé. Sarebbe stato facile per Vegard approfittarne, circuirlo, tenerlo sempre vicino. Ma non era giusto. Non era giusto e dirgli quelle cose faceva fottutamente male.  
Vegard era sicuro che non avrebbe mai sofferto cosi tanto nella sua intera vita. Non c'era niente di peggiore di ciò che provava nel proprio petto.  
Che dire quelle parole al fratello era peggio che sentirsi strappare via il cuore dal petto a mani nude.  
Che ammettere finalmente a sé stesso che non avrebbe mai e poi mai amato nessun altro oltre a Bård era straziante.  
Che rendersi conto che quel piccolo adolescente sarebbe cresciuto e se ne sarebbe andato per la sua strada era distruttivo.  
Avrebbe voluto piangere per tutto il resto della propria vita Vegard. Piangere isolato da tutto il resto del mondo, solo come era giusto che fosse.  
Vegard distolse lo sguardo, liberandolo dalla stretta delle loro dita intrecciate.  
« Vegard, io... » balbettò il più piccolo « ...io ti voglio più bene di quello che tu possa mai immaginare. Niente e nessuno mi porterà via da te. » concluse a bassa voce Bard.  
Afferrò il viso di Vegard, girandolo verso di sé e guardandolo negli occhi. Era una cosa che faceva spesso Bård. Lo afferrava, lo toccava, lo confondeva. Lo guardava dritto negli occhi e Vegard si sentiva quasi come se Bård potesse leggergli fin dentro l'anima, scrutarlo, analizzarlo. E lo metteva sempre a disagio quando lo faceva, ma non riusciva mai a trovare la forza per distogliere lo sguardo.  
Voleva che Bård lo capisse, che vedesse quanto lo amava, che lo stringesse a lui dicendogli che non se ne sarebbe mai andato.  
« Niente e nessuno mi convincerà del fatto che l'affetto che provo per te è malsano o sbagliato. Niente e nessuno ti porterà via da me. E chi ci proverà dovrà vedersela con me. » ringhiò Bard, ignorando la stretta di Vegard sui propri polsi.  
Più Vegard tentava di divincolarsi, più Bård aumentava la presa delle proprie dita sul viso del fratello.  
Era più forte, Bård e Vegard lo sapeva bene. Lo era sempre stato, fin da quando era diventato un adolescente. Lividi su lividi duranti i litigi o le risse testimoniavano la superiorità di Bard.  
« Bard, io partirò lo stesso. Devo comunque andare. Che tu ci sarai o meno, devo imparare a sopravvivere da solo. » mormorò « Ciò che provo per te, Bard, non cambierà nel giro di un anno. Non cambierà solo perché indosserò una divisa e non cambierà mai. Non devi avere paura di questo. Quel che... quel che io... » di nuovo Vegard si interruppe, rendendosi conto che si stava esponendo troppo, che stava rilevando fin troppe cose di sé e di cioè che il proprio cuore e la propria mente avevano disperatamente provato a nascondere stava per essere svelato e non poteva permetterlo.  
Non poteva liberarsi di quel peso e scaricarlo sulle spalle del fratello. Non era giusto.  
« Tornerai da me, Vegard? » sussurrò piano Bård« Sempre e comunque? » continuò.  
Vegard socchiuse gli occhi.  
Una parte di sé stesso avrebbe voluto essere in grado di riaprire gli occhi, guardare il fratello e mentire. Mentire ed essere leale, un bravo fratello, un bravo amico.  
Alleggerire le sue spalle da quelle parole che rischiavano di affondare Bard.  
Eppure non ci riuscì. Bård aveva ragione su di lui e Vegard anche aveva ragione su sé stesso.  
Era un egoista e un vigliacco. Un fottuto vigliacco incapace di non amare il proprio fratello e incapace di vivere senza di lui.  
Era un egoista, Vegard. Necessitava della presenza di Bard, qualunque fossero le vesti che il Destino aveva riservato per lui.  
La stretta delle proprie dita intorno ai polsi di Bård si fece più forte, cosi come i denti sulle proprie labbra, le lacrime sulle proprie guance.  
« Sempre e comunque, Bard. Sempre e comunque. » sussurrò.  
Si sarebbero ritrovati, ancora una volta, in un futuro che adesso gli sembrava lontanissimo. Si sarebbero ritrovati, più grandi e più sinceri, all'interno di una lacrima, perché era l'unica cosa che Vegard poteva concedersi.  
Una piccola, orribile, malsana speranza di poter avere Bård tutto per sé.   
Bård lo lasciò all'improvviso, abbracciandolo forte e con la stessa forza Vegard ricambiò l'abbraccio.  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un periodo che ad entrambi sembrò infinito.  
« Vegard... »  
« Mh? »  
« Ordini messicano, allora? » sussurrò piano al suo orecchio.  
Vegard scoppiò a ridere, senza però riuscire a staccarsi dal fratello.  
« Sì. Ora prendo il telefono. »  
Bård fu il primo a cercare di allontanarsi, senza però lasciare le mani di Vegard.  
« Sempre e comunque Vegard. »  
Nonostante l'abominio che il più grande sentiva crescergli nel petto giorno dopo giorno, Vegard sorrise.  
« Sempre e comunque Bård. »

**  
Bård lasciò scivolare il cellulare sul divano accanto a sé. Aveva finito da poco di lavorare ed era stanco.  
Si guardò intorno. Il loro camerino, i vestiti di scena, i due computer, le bevande e il cibo d'asporto abbandonato in disordine sul tavolo. Una coperta sulla poltrona, un libro scivolato a terra e seduto altrettanto scompostamente si trovava Vegard, addormentato dopo le registrazioni del loro ultimo video musicale.  
Bård lo guardò, attentamente, così come non gli capitava di fare da giorni.  
Era talmente bello Vegard, da fargli sanguinare gli occhi se solo si fosse azzardato a guardarlo ancora più attentamente.  
Non era proprio da lui rimuginare sul passato. Bård andava dritto per la propria strada, senza farsi distrarre da niente. Aveva fatto scelte di cui si pentiva in passato e altre di cui era orgoglioso. Comunque andava, Bård non si fermava. Eppure, mentre era tutto preso dagli script del loro programma, a Bård quel ricordo era semplicemente venuto in mente.  
Vegard che doveva partire per il servizio militare, le loro lacrime, la loro promessa.  
"Sempre e comunque", si erano giurati.  
Quando Vegard era tornato dal servizio militare, Bård aveva notato quanto era cambiato e quanto era rimasto lo stesso.  
Era sempre il nerd che si appassionava di roba incomprensibile e che, fondamentalmente, non aveva ancora capito come la propria testa funzionava, ma c'era qualcosa di diverso.  
Il suo fisico era più asciutto, più muscolo, leggermente più alto. I capelli erano incredibilmente corti e i riccioli non avevano ancora iniziato a ribellarsi. Ma era anche più sicuro Vegard. Più conscio di sé stesso, di ciò che poteva fare e di dire. Aveva raggiunto quella stabilità emotiva che prima gli mancava. Ancora non sapeva Bård quanto tutto quello fosse in realtà solo una maschera. Ancora non sapeva Bård quando Vegard fosse diventato bravo a mentire, specialmente a lui, per proteggerlo.  
Ma aveva appena diciotto anni e non capiva nulla e agli occhi di Bård il fratello era ancora più bello. E se ne era innamorato, ancora di più. Ancora più di quanto non lo amasse prima di partire.  
Quando era tornato, Vegard era sempre in imbarazzo quando stava con lui. Per quanto il più grande tentasse di far finta di nulla, c'era qualcosa nel suo modo di fare che fece capire a Bård che non doveva più essere assillante. Vegard non glielo aveva mai detto, ma lui lo aveva capito.  
Ogni volta che si avvicinava il fratello sembrava sofferente e gli faceva vedere che era proprio lui a causarla.   
Non si erano allontanati, ma avevano capito da soli che ormai i tempi della loro adolescenza era finiti. Che non potevano più fare il bagno insieme, che non potevano rimanere più nelle loro stanze a farsi le coccole senza che qualcuno si facesse delle domande.  
Che dovevano nascondere quell'affetto morboso.   
E c'erano riusciti. Fino a quando Bård non si era stancato di vivere quelle bugie e aveva affrontato Vegard.  
La loro promessa, il loro “Sempre e comunque” era cambiata, perché loro era diventati grandi. Era diventati adulti e si erano ritrovati, alla fine. Si era ritrovati così come Bård aveva sempre saputo. Loro erano diventati un semplice “Bård e Vegard”, perché adesso avevano bisogno di tranquillità e l'avevano raggiunta.  
Bård chiuse gli occhi, stropicciandoseli. Iniziava ad essere anche lui stanco e voleva tornarsene a casa.   
Ormai Vegard dormiva da più di mezz'ora e, nonostante fosse a conoscenza del terribile carattere del fratello appena sveglio, Bård si avvicinò all'altro, scuotendolo per una spalla.   
Sul viso di Vegard apparvero delle smorfie di disappunto e Bård continuò a scuoterlo, fino a quando il fratello non aprì gli occhi e non lo mise a fuoco, stropicciandosi un occhio.  
« Hai finito le tue riprese? » biascicò Vegard asciugandosi la bocca e coprendosi gli occhi dalla luce della stanza.  
« Sì. Da una ventina di minuti. »  
Vegard annuì, tirando già le gambe dal bracciolo della poltrona.  
« Ho fatto un sogno assurdo. » esalò il più grande alzandosi faticosamente in piedi, stiracchiandosi la schiena.  
« Mh? »   
« Ho sognato di... di quando sono partito per il servizio militare. Di quando abbiamo parlato nella tua stanza. » balbettò Vegard distogliendo gli occhi, leggermente in imbarazzo.  
Bård ridacchiò e si avvicinò al fratello. Gli circondò la vita con un braccio, tirandolo a sé e baciandolo.  
« Siamo proprio destinati a stare insieme, lo sai? » sussurrò piano « Pensavo anche io prima la stessa cosa. »  
Il rossore sulle guance di Vegard aumentò, ma sorrise lo stesso.  
« Quel giorno avrei voluto chiederti se anche tu sentivi come se fossimo una cosa sola. Ma avevo paura. Ero terrorizzato di perderti. E così me ne sono andato. » mormorò Vegard piano, in uno dei suoi rari slanci di affetto.  
« Ora sai che ti avrei risposto di sì. »   
« Ti amo Bård. Ti amo. »   
« Anche io. » lo abbracciò con forza e quando il fratello ricambiò l'abbraccio si sentì finalmente bene.  
Come foglie in balia del vento, alla fine si erano ritrovati.  
L'eternità era arrivata anche per loro, alla fine.


End file.
